Family
by Jennie-x
Summary: After a long day Ianto finally realises who is real family are. Light Janto, Owen/Ianto FRIENDSHIP. Fluff & Angst.


**This is the first torchwood fic i have wrote in forever and i really wanna get back into writing torchwood fanfiction but other then a few oneshots i haven't really got any ideas for a proper fic... so I'm slowly putting myself back out in the twfanfic world lol. Reviews Are love 3**

The ride back from the warehouse was painfully silent. Ianto felt as if every bone in his body had been broken, though he knew from experience that he had no broken bones, only cuts and bruises pretty much every where. The alien had been defeated after what felt like hours of shooting, running, fighting, but the hostile alien had been defeated but the Torchwood team were too tired to think about celebrating. It had been a long day, starting from six in the morning collecting what Jack called 'Rift Garbage' and now a full twelve hours later Ianto felt drained of pretty much everything he had, which he had learned today was quite a bit of energy.

Jack had died, again. The alien had killed him once he knew it had been defeated and Ianto had to watch his love come back to life, screaming in pain and that had pretty much killed him much like it did every time. So Owen was driving, and Ianto and Toshiko were in the back seat with Jack lying on top of them, both of them acting like cushions trying not to think about the bruises Jack's heavy body was pushing against. But Owen's driving was far from calm, it was fast and bumpy and Ianto just wanted him to slow down, turn corners carefully because when ever Owen didn't do that, Jack would push against his ribs that he was sure were deeply bruised if not fractured.

It took ten minutes to get back to the hub, but Ianto didn't say that the journey itself was actually at least a forty minute drive because they all looked to be in one piece. They headed through the tourist office as it was the quickest route and all Ianto and Toshiko could think about was putting Jack down, that and making sure the next time there was a doughnut round going that Jack shouldn't have any because he was far too heavy as it was.

"Ianto Jones!" They all stopped in their tracks, all too tired to actually look around the tourist office to see if anyone was there. They had missed a tall woman with a stern looking face standing at the far end of the tourist office. "Ianto Jones you tell me this instant what is going on!" It was an order they could all hear it in her voice.

"Yan, who..." Toshiko started but the look on Ianto's face made her stop. Her best friend, because after everything that is what he had become, looked as if he had gone an extra round with the alien in the warehouse, his face twisted in pain, and his eyes full of anger.

"Don't you just stare at my like that, answer me when I talk to you!" Jack tried to stand up straight but his muscles still felt too weak.

"Owen, could you..." Ianto gestured to Jack and Owen nodded and swapped places with Ianto, the medic didn't like the fact that Ianto was shaking as he passed him. "I'll be down in a second." Ianto said mainly to Jack who was watching with curious eyes. They headed downstairs, though a little slower then normal even with Jack injured, and Ianto was grateful.

"What is going on Ianto?" She asked again, louder. "Well!"

"What are you doing here mam?" Ianto spoke finally to the woman in question.

"I'm the one asking the questions, Ianto Jones." She spat.

Downstairs in the hub they were all watching the camera feeds from the tourist office, they could all see Ianto clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. Owen was doing his best to patch Jack up though he knew Jack would be fine in an hour or so, normally Ianto would be with him doing what ever it was that Ianto did to make Jack feel better; something Owen was pretty sure he was fine with not knowing what it was he did.

"Well answer me, who the hell were those people!" The woman, Ianto's mother had yelled. None of them liked how she was edging closer to Ianto, looming over him.

"My friends." Ianto replied.

"You haven't got any friends," His mothers laugh was cruel and harsh full of bitterness and anger. "You've never had any friends." It was a statement one that Ianto didn't deny.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked again.

"I had to hear it from David, of all people that you were back. Having that queer stop me in the shop telling me that he had seen you, that you went out for a drink together." She shook her head. "Is that what you are now, a dirty queer. I always knew there was something wrong with you." Ianto didn't say anything, his body was shaking even more.

Jack glared at the screen, how there she come here and talk to Ianto like that. Ianto never spoke about his family, whenever the team mentioned their childhood Ianto made a reason to leave the room.

"Don't call him that." Ianto said, finally finding his voice.

"It's what he is. Fag, just like you." The woman laughed again. "Don't deny it, I saw the way you were holding that man. What happened did he get beaten for being a dirty fag too!"

"Don't talk about Jack like that!" Ianto shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, boy." She glared at him.

"I'm not a boy!" Ianto said defiantly.

"You'll always be a worthless boy, a worthless fag."

"Get out!" Ianto shouted. "Get the fuck out, and stay gone." His mother walked closer to him and Ianto could smell the alcohol on her breath and he could see flashes of his childhood coming back to haunt him. "Just leave."

"Where did I go wrong with you, Ianto?" For a moment Ianto thought he heard sincerity in his mothers voice, but it was replaced with a skin piercing slap to his already bruised face.

"Don't you fucking hit me again!" Ianto shouted, he grabbed hold of his mothers arm and pushed her backwards. "And you want to know where you went wrong, you went wrong when you realised you loved alcohol more then your own son." Ianto said bitterly. "Fuck off and don't you dare come back here again."

"Come on son..." She smiled. "What have you got here?"

"Friends." Ianto sighed. "Now go."

"I need money for a cab, you're not going to let your own mother walk the streets at night..." Ianto thought about the weevils on the streets, the aliens that hid in warehouses and alleys and for a moment he wanted his mother to walk the streets, but then he realised if he did that he'd be just like her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty pound, "Stay away from me!" Ianto said and with all the force he had left over from such a tiring day he pushed his drunken mother from the tourist office and out into the cold night air.

Ianto locked the tourist door and leant against the hard surface of the cold wall and fell to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and cradled himself and cried. He wasn't sure how long he had been crying but after a while he felt a warm body next to him.

"Mothers, who needs them." Ianto was surprised at Owen's voice next to him instead of Jack's. "Alcoholic huh?"

"Yeah." Ianto sighed.

"My dad, he was useless too. He drunk too much smoked too much, and my mum the naïve cow she thought he was a saint." Ianto was confused, why was Owen telling him this. It wasn't as though they were really that close. "On my sixteenth birthday she had my bags packed and told me to leave." Ianto felt a little comfort knowing that in the group of friends he wasn't the only one who had a bad upbringing, but then he felt bad for thinking it. "Jack wanted to come up and comfort you and do what ever Jack does to make you smile or what ever, but well I couldn't be bothered to carry him up here."

"You all saw huh?"

"Yeah, we were worried. You were shaking." Owen could still feel him shaking next to him.

"I haven't seen her in five years." Ianto laughed. "I really thought I was over it."

"You'll never be completely over it." Owen said sadly. "I haven't seen my family in over ten years and I still think about them sometimes."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"A little, knowing you have a different family to look after you helps." Owen smiled. "I don't do this much, but... I think of you like my little brother, a very annoying, obnoxious little brother, and if you need to talk or moan or just get blissfully drunk to forget, I'll be there to get you drunk okay."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled.

"Now, everyone else has been seen to, it's your turn tea boy." Owen grinned and stood up, he held out a hand for Ianto who took it and the two made their way down to the hub.

When Ianto was downstairs he was instantly greeted with hugs from both Toshiko and Gwen who asked if he was okay, told him that his mother was evil and he shouldn't think twice on what she said. Jack was lying on the sofa, he went to move but Ianto shook his head.

"You'll end up hurting yourself even more." Ianto smiled and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I will be." Ianto smiled. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's middle and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Before the rest of us have to watch your sickening moment I need to give Ianto the once over." Owen said and Ianto pulled himself away from Jack and headed over to Owen. Gwen and Toshiko standing on the rails.

As Owen checked his ribs declaring that they were just bruised, Ianto couldn't help but feel a little bit brighter then he did when he was in the car. So his mother had made him feel so angry and so small in front of everyone, but he didn't care because he had a better family then he had ever had. He was thankful that his mother was obviously to drunk or too stupid to care that he was bruised and bloodied or that Jack was practically unconscious as they carried him in, he smiled glad that she wouldn't remember in the morning all she'd have was a hangover.

"You sure you're okay pet?" Gwen cooed from above and Ianto grinned, so he didn't have a normal family, but he had an older brother, and two older sisters that he loved and then he had Jack, well Ianto wasn't too sure what Jack was, except he knew Ianto was his and so they might not be a real family, but that didn't matter.

"Yeah Gwen, I'm fine honest."


End file.
